


Los Guardianes del Príncipe Mestizo

by Mister_Angel1998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Character Death, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Founders, Happy Ending, Journey into the future, Kitsunes, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Reincarnation, Threesome - M/M/M, War, anguish
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Angel1998/pseuds/Mister_Angel1998
Summary: Severus Snape un Slytherin solitario, que solo tiene dos amigos que lo ayudan estar lejos de los Merodeadores y sus bromas pesadas, de la rivalidad de las casa y de que su casa donde no lo quieren por ser mestizo, de que el director no lo ayude a detener las bromas, en ayudar a su querido padre con la casa y de encontrarle una pareja que lo quiera como es, un día cuando los Merodeadores le hacen una broma a Severus, ocasionando que este salga herido, sus dos amigos Bellatrix Black y Lucius Malfoy artos del maltrato que recibe su amigo por parte de los Merodeadores, un día hablando ellos dos, le piden Hogwarts de que envía a personas que quieran a Severus tal y cual es, que lo proteja de todos, pero lo que no contaba Bellatrix y Lucius es que su deseo se cumpliría enviando a los fundadores al futuro, cuando los fundadores llegan al futuro se darán cuenta de que muchas cosas han cambiado y no para bien, así que deciden interferir en lo que está pasando en su amado Hogwarts, pero un día dos de los fundadores ven la broma de los Merodeadores hacia Severus y deciden ayudarlo, ocasionando que ese encuentro, nuestro queridos fundadores se enamoraren poco a poco de Severus Snape el príncipe mestizo
Relationships: Antares Vlad OMC (invented male character)/Rowena Ravenclaw, Arthur Weasley/Molly Prewett, Bartemius Crouch/Peter Pettigrew, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Mark Thomas Pataki OMC (invented male character), Bilius Weasley/Ethan Nott, Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor/Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Dimitry Taylor OMC (invented male character), Narcissa Black/ Marry Elizabeth Prince OMC (invented female character), OMC (invented male character) Chase Vlad /Tobías Snape/Inutaisho, Orion Black/Abraxas Malfoys, Rebastan Lestrange/Helga Hufflepuff, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Thomas Parkinson/ Marion Tobias Prince OMC (invented male character), Tom Riddle/Kurama Hayashi OMC (invented male character)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> esta historia esta publicada en wattpad bajo mi otro seudónimo que es ScarPrime-Chan, los guardianes del príncipe mestizo se publico el día 30/julio/2017

Prologo

Severus Snape un Slytherin solitario, que solo tiene dos amigos que lo ayudan estar lejos de los Merodeadores y sus bromas pesadas, de la rivalidad de las casa y de que su casa donde no lo quieren por ser mestizo, de que el director no lo ayude a detener las bromas, en ayudar a su querido padre con la casa y de encontrarle una pareja que lo quiera como es, un día cuando los Merodeadores le hacen una broma a Severus, ocasionando que este salga herido, sus dos amigos Bellatrix Black y Lucius Malfoy artos del maltrato que recibe su amigo por parte de los Merodeadores, un día hablando ellos dos, le piden Hogwarts de que envía a personas que quieran a Severus tal y cual es, que lo proteja de todos, pero lo que no contaba Bellatrix y Lucius es que su deseo se cumpliría enviando a los fundadores al futuro, cuando los fundadores llegan al futuro se darán cuenta de que muchas cosas han cambiado y no para bien, así que deciden interferir en lo que está pasando en su amado Hogwarts, pero un día dos de los fundadores ven la broma de los Merodeadores hacia Severus y deciden ayudarlo, ocasionando que ese encuentro, nuestro queridos fundadores se enamoraren poco a poco de Severus Snape el príncipe mestizo

El nombre de Malevus no me pertenece, mas bien le pertenece a @YonaSakuraAkatsuki. Le pedí permiso para utilizar el nombre y me dijo que si podía utilizarlo, así que hago este anuncio para que no haya problemas.Les dejo el perfil de la autora que me amablemente me presto el nombre https://www.wattpad.com/user/YonaSakuraAkatsuki

Les digo que los personajes no son mis mas bien son de su creadora J. K. Rowling, la historia es mía como los personajes inventados 100%

Parejas principales

Godric Gryffindor/Severus Snape /Salazar Slytherin  
OMC (personaje inventado) Chase Vlad/Tobías Snape/Inutaisho  
Lucius Malfoy/Dimitry Taylor (OMC) (personaje inventado)  
OMC (personaje inventado) Mark Thomas Pataki /Bellatrix Black  
Antares Vlad/Rowena Ravenclaw

Parejas Secundarias: 

Rebastan Lestrange/Helga Hufflepuff  
Bartemius Crouch/Peter Pettigrew  
Bilius Weasley/Ethan Nott  
Tom Riddle/Kurama Hayashi. 

Parejas Terceras: 

James Potter/Lily Evans  
Sirius Black/Remus Lupin  
Arthur Weasley/Molly Prewett  
Thomas Parkinson/ Marion Tobias Prince  
Narcissa Black/ Marry Elizabeth Prince  
Orion Black/Abraxas Malfoys 

Personajes Buenos  
Godric Gryffindor  
Salazar Slytherin  
Lucius Malfoy  
Bellatrix Black  
Tobias Snape  
OMC (Personaje inventado)  
Helga Hufflepuff  
Rowena Ravenclaw  
Abraxas Malfoy  
Tom Riddle  
Ethan Nott  
Peter Pettigrew  
Bilius Weasley  
Rebastan Lestrange  
Orión Black  
Antares Prince  
Dimitry Taylor  
Chase Vlad  
Inutaisho  
Kurama Hayashi  
Regulus Black  
Bartemius Crouch Jr  
Marion Tobías Prince  
Mari Elizabeth Prince

Personajes Malos

Dumbledore  
James Potter  
Sirius Black  
Remus Lupin  
Lily Evans  
Arthur Weasley  
Narcissa Black  
Eileen Prince  
Molly Prewett  
Horace Slughorn  
Dolores Umbridge  
Minevra McGonagall  
Walburga Black  
OMC (personaje masculino inventado por mi)

Edades de los personajes:

Severus Snape: 13 años  
Godric Gryffindors: 19 años  
Salazar Slytherin: 19 años  
Lucius Malfoy: 15 años  
Bellatrix Black: 16 años  
Tobias Snape: 29 años edad verdadera: 100 años  
James Potter: 13 años  
Sirius Black: 14 años  
Remus Lupin: 14 años  
Peter Pettigrew: 13 años  
Tom Riddle: 16 años  
Narcissa Black: 15 años  
Ethan Nott: 16 años  
Helga Hufflepuff: 21  
Rowena Ravenclaw: 21  
Abraxas Malfoy: 32 años  
Arthur Weasley: 14 años  
Lily Evans: 14 años  
Eileen Prince: 32 años  
Molly Prewett: 14 años  
Bilius Weasley: 17 años  
Regulus Black: 12 años  
Horace Slughorn:30 años  
Dolores Umbridge: 32 años  
Minevra McGonagall: 47 años  
Albus Dumbledore: 110 años  
Rebastan Lestrange: 13 años  
Antares Prince: 12 años  
Dimitry Taylor: aparenta 19 años de edad, pero su edad verdadera es: 2000 mil años  
Chase Vlad: aparenta 32 años de edad, pero su edad verdadera es: 7000 mil años  
Inutaisho: aparenta 21 años de edad, su edad verdadera es: 3000 años aproximadamente  
Kurama Hayashi: aparenta 22 años de edad, pero su edad verdadera es: 1000 años aproximadamente  
Malevus Hayashi: aparenta unos 35 años de edad, pero su edad verdadera es desconocida, algunos dicen que tiene más 9000 mil años de edad, pero no se sabe su edad exacta  
Bartemius Crouch Jr: 15 años de edad  
Mari Elizabeth Prince: 14 años de edad  
Marion Tobías Prince: 16 años de edad  
Mark Pataki: 17 años de edad.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo de los guardianes del principe mestizo, espero que a todos le guste y aunque la historia esta mas adelantada en Wattpad, pienso publicarla aqui,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo de los guardianes del pri

Capítulo 1

Severus estaba tranquilamente leyendo junto a su amigo Lucius y a su amiga Bellatrix, en un silencio tranquilo 

-Oye Sev ¿Cómo se cuentra tu padre? – le pregunto la Slytherin al pequeño

-Papa se encuentra bien, trabajando de ayudante de cocinero, aunque en verdad quisiera poder ayudar a papá – Severus bajó la mirada 

-Sabes que tu padre, quiere que estudies – Lucius vio como Severus se mordió el labio 

-Pero miren si es Snivellus, la rata albina y la loca de la familia Black – se escuchó una voz burlona, los tres Slytherin vieron a los Merodeadores

-Pero si es el bastardo de la familia – Bellatrix miro con odio a Sirius que tenía una sonrisa burlona 

-¡Lárgate de aquí Black! – Lucius alzó su varita lista para lanzarle una maldición a los Merodeadores

-De esta no te salvas Snape – gruñó James largandose junto a su grupo 

-Como odio a esos Gryffindors – Lucius apretó su varita y miró a su amigo que estaba callado – Sev. te han molestado desde que ingresaste a Hogwarts, tú le has dicho a esa vieja cabra de que paren y no ha hecho nada –el mayor estaba muy enojado  
-Lucius, Bellatrix saben que él no hará nada, ya que tiene preferencia con los Gryffindors – Severus cerró su libro y se fue a su sala común dejando a los dos mayores 

-Como quisiera que Se conociera a personas que lo amaran de verdad, que tenga personas que lo quieran, lo defienda y lo amen – Bellatrix miró con tristeza por donde se fue Severus

-Que tenga una madre que esté con él y con Tobías, que tenga más amigos a parte de nosotros dos y que los que hicieron daño tanto a Severus como a Tobías sufran – Lucius termino de decir y se fue con Bellatrix a la sala común de Slytherin, pero lo que no se dieron cuenta nuestros jóvenes, es que Hogwarts escuchó la conversación y les ayudaría, trayendo a personas que amaran a Severus, su protegido y sabía que esas las personas eran las indicadas para eso, además de que también les traería pareja a Lucius como a Bellatrix porque desde el primer año del menor estuvieron junto a él y él mismo Hogwarts se encargaría de Tobías 

Mientras todos dormían, una gran explosión de luz envolvió a Hogwarts y en medio del gran comedor aparecieron cuatro personajes, personajes realmente importantes e históricos, los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts. Los cuatro se hallaban desorientados cuando de pronto escuchan una voz en su mente, al parecer su hogar les hablaba

-“Mis queridos fundadores, deben saber que todo es diferente hora, todo este tiempo ha cambiado mucho, existen rivalidades de casa por simples tonterías, especialmente entre Gryffindors y Slytherins, los Gryffindors se han vuelto unos matones, según ellos es su forma de mostrar su valentía, los Slytherin ya no eran como lo de antes, ya no pueden mostrar su grandeza ni fuerza porque los consideran oscuros y malvados, los Ravenclaw ya no tiene la motivación de antaño se apegan demasiado a los libros y creen todo lo que dice los maestros, no piensan por sí mismos, los Hufflepuff ya no muestran ni tienen lealtad ni demás valores como la amistad, la honestidad, ahora son solo seguidores como los Ravenclaw, cada uno de ellos detrás Gryffindor, como si fuesen estos los dueños de Hogwarts en especial cada vez que atacan a Slytherin y encima el director hace la vista gorda a todo lo que sucede” – los fundadores se sorprendieron por las palabras de Lady Hogwarts, además les mostró las imágenes de lo que ha pasado a través de los años, hasta le enseñó imágenes de cuando Dumbledore llegó al poder como director y cambió radicalmente las doctrinas de los fundadores aceptando las creencias de los muggles y favoreciendo a Gryffindor en sus bromas, a pesar de que se supone que él debería ser imparcial y castigar a los agresores. Godric queda totalmente en shock al oír cómo eran actualmente sus Gryffindors y no solo el, los otros 3 fundadores están en shock por lo mismo

Dumbledore va a pagar muy caro por lo que ha hecho a todas nuestras casas – los tres fundadores vieron a Salazar apretar con fuerza su varita

-“Mis queridos hijos ¡dense prisa!, uno de mis protegido está siendo atacado por esos estúpidos Merodeadores” – los cuatros fundadores fueron hacia donde Hogwarts les dirigía y encontraron 4 Gryffindors lanzando hechizos a un Slytherin que estaba defendiendo a sus dos compañeros ya desmayados, cuando llegaron vieron al Slytherin con sangre recorriendo su rostro y los 4 Gryffindors riéndose

-¡Desmaius! – grito Helga lanzándole el hechizo a los Gryffindors que lo último que vieron fueron 4 figuras furiosas antes de caer desmayados

-¿Estas bien? – pregunta Salazar corriendo al joven que se le veía agotado

-¡Obliviate! – Godric le lanzo el hechizo a los Merodeadores para que olvidaron que los vieron a ellos

-“Llevadlos a los tres al mundo muggle, a casa del padre del joven Snape” – los fundadores estaban confundidos pero a captaron la orden de llevarlos a los tres donde el padre de Severus aunque no supieran donde estaba, al parecer a su hogar se le olvidó ese detalle, lo bueno es que tenían magia y con un simple “guíame a casa de este joven” y listo tenían un mapa, el mapa los guió a una casa que está ubicada en la calle de La Hilandera, Cokeworth, Inglaterra, Gran Bretaña , a final de la calle, es lo que vieron en el mapa y cuando llegaron vieron la casa del joven y se preguntaron mentalmente porque el joven vive en una casa tan deprimente, Helga toco la puerta de la casa y la abrió un hombre de unos 29 años y cuando vio a Severus en los brazos de Salazar su cara se transformó en horror

-¡Sev hijo! – exclamó el hombre agarrando a su hijo y levantó la mirada a ver a los dos amigos de su hijo en los brazos Helga y Rowena – ¡Que le hicieron a mi hijo y a sus amigos! – los miro enojados.

-Cálmese Señor,nosotros los salvamos cuando estaban siendo atacados en Hogwarts – Godric intentó calmar al padre del joven pelinegro que entrecerró los ojos

-…Pasen – los fundadores cuando pasaron vieron la casa muy bien amueblada, el interior se ve que es cálido – soy Tobías Snape – dejó a su hijo en el mueble grande para que descansara y las dos fundadoras dejaron igual a Lucius y Bellatrix en un mueble- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – les pregunto a los fundadores que le contaron todos de quienes eran y de cómo llegaron del pasado al futuro y de cómo rescataron a su hijo  
-Un placer, mi nombre es Rowena Ravenclaw, ellos son Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin – respondió indicando a cada uno y mostrando una pequeña reverencia en forma de saludo.

-…¿A…Acaso vosotros sois…? – Tobías no podía creer que frente a él estuvieran los fundadores de la escuela de su hijo, eso era imposible.

-¿Los fundadores de Hogwarts? Si, somos nosotros – Salazar miró al hombre que estaba impactado. 

-¡Dios mío! – Tobías no podía creer de que ellos estuvieran en su casa.

-Sé que está sorprendido, pero somos nosotros – Helga miró al hombre que se puso nervioso y los fundadores le contaron cómo están ahí, de cómo rescataron a su hijo y a sus dos amigos

-Buscaré algo para que tomen – fue a la cocina siendo observados por los fundadores.

-Él no es humano, está ocultando su verdadera apariencia – Salazar miró a sus compañeros que estaban callados, Tobías llegó con una bandeja de cafés y té para tomar

-Señor Snape, sé que usted no es un muggle – Salazar miró fijamente a Tobías que dejó la bandeja en la mesa y los miro  
-No sé de qué hablan ustedes – miro a su hijo que descansaba tranquilamente

-Sabe bien de qué habla Salazar – Tobias suspiro antes las palabras de Godric, enfrente de todos se quitó el collar que tenía revelando su verdadera apariencia a los fundadores, los fundadores se quedaron sorprendidos por la apariencia de Tobías, su verdadera apariencia  
Mientras estos hablaban Helga curaba a los chicos

-Sé que mi apariencia actual les sorprende, pero esta es mi verdadera apariencia, soy un Kyubi no Kitsune.En la mitología japonesa, los kyūbi no kitsune ("zorros de nueve colas"). Son kitsune que tienen mil años de edad. Físicamente, los kitsune sobresalen por su cantidad de colas, pues llegan a tener hasta nueve. Generalmente, un gran número de colas distingue a un zorro más longevo y más poderoso; de hecho, algunas narraciones populares mencionan que un zorro adquirirá colas adicionales cuando haya alcanzado los mil años. En las historias son comunes los kitsune de una, cinco, siete y nueve colas. Cuando un kitsune obtiene su novena cola, su pelaje se vuelve blanco o dorado. Los kyūbi no kitsune tienen la habilidad de ver y oír cualquier suceso que ocurra en el mundo. Otras historias le atribuyen sabiduría infinita, esencialmente omnisciente, además de los poderes tradicionales de los kitsune - término de explicar Tobías a los fundadores que se sorprendieron por lo dicho del padre de Severus 

-Hogwarts nos tragó aquí porque quería que nosotros hagamos algo contra la dictadura de Albus Dumbledore – Rowena le empezó a explicar lo que dijo Hogwarts a Tobías, que movías sus nueves colas con furias - y ¿su pareja Tobías? - le pregunto con curiosidad Tobías iba a responder cuando Helga dejó de curar a Severus cuando este se despertó y dejó caer su Glamour, revelando una apariencia igual a la de su padre, pero Severus solo tenía 3 colas, en cambio su padre tenía 9 colas 

-¿Estas bien Sev? – preguntó Tobías a su hijo que aun miraba a los dos fundadores hombres fijamente 

Todos pensaron en lo lindo que se veían, mientras las mujeres les salieron la parte maternal; a los hombres, aquello les pareció lo más hermoso que hayan visto en su vida, y los pensamientos que rondaban sus cabezas no eran nada puros para el pequeño Kitsune.  
Severus al verlos se ruborizo instantáneamente y se escondió tras su padre aun sin quererlo y pareciendo más hermoso y tierno. 

-No tienes que esconderte de nosotros, eres hermoso – dijo con una sonrisa Slytherin sorprendiendo a las mujeres y antes de que pudieran reaccionar otra voz intervino

-Sí, no debes de hacerlo, eres demasiado bello para que no podamos admirarte – se escuchó la voz cálida de Godric

Al escuchar ruido los otros dos Slytherin reaccionaron y se acercaron a Severus al verlo escondido y se pusieron en guardia. Los fundadores (hombres) no les agrado que evitaran que siguieran viéndolo, mientras las mujeres trataban de calmar los ánimos. Cuando por fin se calmó todo los 4 fundadores de las casas de Hogwarts se presentaron ante los recién despertados pero en especial con Severus

-Un gusto jóvenes Slytherin somos los 4 fundadores – Helga que se sorprendieron 

-Nos pueden decir sus nombres – Helga tenía curiosidad por saber los nombres de los tres Slytherin, los dos fundadores hombres querían también saber quiénes eran los que tapaban la vista del hermoso Kitsune

-Lucius Malfoy – se presentó el príncipe de Slytherin mirando mal a los dos hombres, que miraban a su pequeño Sev, se acercó a su amigo y le abrazó posesivamente antes la mirada de todos, eso a los dos hombres no le gusto

-Bellatrix Black – se puso al lado de Lucius listo para atacar si le hacían daño a su pequeño amigo

-Soy Severus Snape – les dedico una sonrisa a todos haciendo que los fundadores se mueran de ternura –¿Ustedes dos son mis almas gemelas? – preguntó con curiosidad mientras estaba en los brazos de su amigo, sorprendiendo a todos pero más a Tobías que quedó en shock hasta que se recuperó y puso una cara de enojo, haciendo que tanto las mujeres como los dos hombres se asustaron por la expresión de Tobías

-Señor Snape, ¿Qué quiere decir con almas gemelas? – pregunto Rowena 

-Nosotros los Kyuubi no Kitsune tenemos almas gemelas desde que nacemos hasta que morimos, como sabemos quién es nuestra alma gemela o cómo reconocerla, las podemos reconocer por el brillo en sus ojos, por la paz que nos trae, o el amor que sentimos cuando la vemos, pero hay casos raros que los Kyubi no Kitsune tiene más de una alma gemela – miró fijamente a Godric y Salazar aunque estaban tranquilos temblaban de miedo, Severus se soltó del abrazo de su amigo y fue donde sus alma gemelas 

-¿Qué edad tienes? – pregunto Godric agachándose y acariciando la cabeza de Severus que soltaba ronroneos 

-Tengo 13 años – les dedico a ambos una pequeña sonrisa tímida

-“Somos pedófilos – pensaron al mismo tiempo Godric y Salazar al saber la edad de Severus 

-¡Ustedes no tocaran a Sev! – Lucius también se le podía ver enojado junto a Bellatrix

-Si lo hacen nosotros junto a Tobías lo mataremos, no nos importa que sean fundadores – Bellatrix con una risa psicópata que asustó a los dos hombres

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – pregunto fríamente a los fundadores, que el contaron todo, como Hogwarts lo trajo a ellos para así pudieran acabar con Dumbledore y volver las cosas a la normalidad como eran antes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que les parecio el primer capitulo?  
> espero que le gustara
> 
> por favor darme un poco de paciencia, aun estoy experimentando en publicar historias aqui.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> les traigo el segundo capitulo espero que le gustes.

Capítulo 2

-Saben que tenemos que regresar a Hogwarts ¿verdad? - Severus estaba sentado en el regazo de su padre que solo suspiraba 

-Nosotros vamos a ir con ustedes – Godric se levantó dónde estaba sentado mirando a los tres jóvenes

-Pero, los reconocerán si van así, tendrán que ponerse un Glamour para pasar desapercibidos y de ese modo engañar al director y que éste acepte que estudien allí – tanto Lucius como Severus se sorprendieron por lo dicho por Bellatrix, aunque ella era inteligente rara vez lo mostraba.

Los cuatros fundadores pensaron en que Glamour ponerse para que no les descubrieran, cuando vieron en la pared una foto colgada de Tobías junto a 4 personas más

-¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunto Rowena señalando la foto 

-Ellos… son unos viejos amigos mío que murieron hace años – hablo Tobías y vio que los fundadores utilizarían como Glamur la imagen de sus amigos ya fallecidos

Todos veían a los fundadores con su Glamur y realmente se veían hermosos y estaban muy seguros que con eso engañarán fácilmente al viejo come caramelos 

-¿Cuáles serán sus nombres? – pregunto curioso el pequeño Sev 

-Pueden utilizar mi apellido por parte de padre, que es Ivanov –los tres jóvenes Slytherin se quedaron sorprendido por lo dicho del Snape mayor - tú te llamarás Natalie Ivanov – señaló a Helga que asistió – tu Rowena serás Victoire Ivanov – pensó los nombre para los dos hombres - Azael Ivanov será usted – miró Godric y después pasó su mirada a Salazar – Gabriel’ Ivanov será usted, los 4 hermanos Ivanov que vienen desde Rusia para Inglaterra a entrar a Hogwarts ya que es una de las mejores escuela y quieren estudiar hay Lucius sonrió antes lo dicho por el padre de Severus, sin duda su amigo salió más a su padre que a su madre 

-Yo le escribiré a mi padre para que nos ayude a crear documentos falsos y así con ellos puedan entrar a Hogwarts – Bellatrix sabía que el padre de su amigo podía hacerlo sin que sospechen de él 

-Yo me haré pasar por el padre de ustedes – vio la cara confusa de sus invitados así que suspiro – una de las habilidades de los Kitsune es poder tomar cualquier apariencia – salió de la sala y fue al cuarto 

Lucius le escribió a su padre lo que ocurrió, todos recordaban lo que le iban a decir a la vieja cabra come caramelos, mientras esto sucedía Bellatrix acariciaba la cabeza de un dormido Severus que se le hacía lindo a los fundadores (hombres) 

Los fundadores (hombres) babeaban sobre la hermosa imagen de Severus durmiendo, casi en trance se acercaron a él, lamentablemente (para ellos) Tobías se puso delante de Sev tapándose la hermosa vista y haciendo que retrocediera. 

Bellatrix llamó vía flu a su padre y le contó lo sucedido (modificando algunas cosas claro) y pidió los documentos. Un poco sorprendido su padre acepta y redacta los documentos necesarios para que nadie dude de la existencia de los personajes que los fundadores crearon

-Mi padre creó los documentos de que familia son y de donde provienen, mientras el padre de Bellatrix hizo los documentos de donde estudiaban, quien será su tutor legal mientras estén en Hogwarts, en donde se quedarán en vacaciones - hablo Lucius

-Solo hay que esperar que los documentos aparezca – mientras esperaban los documentos, Tobías agarró a su hijo para poder acariciarle el cabello que dormía pacíficamente en los brazos de su padre, pasó unos minutos que los documentos aparecieron mágicamente frente las manos de Lucius y Bellatrix, que se lo entregaron a los mayores 

-Será mejor ir a Hogwarts – Tobías le dio a Severus a Bellatrix para cambiar su forma 

Tres horas después

Todos fueron a Hogwarts para así poner en marcha lo que iba a pasar desde ahora, Lucius junto a Bellatrix y un dormido Severus entraron rápidamente para que nadie los viera junto y sospechara, cuando llegaron a la Sala común de Slytherin, sus demás compañeros los vieron pero como eran serpientes y no leones metiches, no preguntaron nada, sabían que ellos les dirían cuando quisieran   
Acostaron a Severus en su habitación y se pusieron hechizos para avisarles si despertaba o si algo pasaba, no querían que los malditos leones lastimaran más a Sev 

Vamos con los otros

El viejo come caramelos que es como una cabra y que los Slytherins lo odia, llamado Albus muchos nombres no me acuerdo Dumbledore, veía los documentos de los nuevos estudiantes que venían a estudiar, los fundadores como Tobías le rezaban a Merlín o a otra deidad de que Dumbledore se comiera el cuento y que no hiciera preguntas 

-Así que el señor Snape cuidara de sus hijos mientras usted esté trabajando en las vacaciones – miró al “padre” de los jóvenes que sonreía

-Sí señor, él fue un amigo en el ejército Británico, pero cuando terminó nuestro servicio me despedí de él y regrese a Rusia para vivir tranquilamente y poder casarme con la mujer que me gustaba antes de ir a Inglaterra, mi mujer ya fallecida y yo, no sabíamos nada de magia cuando nuestros hijos nacieron, así que lo ocultamos, pero un día en unos de mis viajes de negocios me encontré con Tobías que amablemente me invitó a su casa y le conté todo a él, pensé que me creía loco pero no lo hizo y me contó que su hijo hace magia y que está en una escuela, así que le dije que me ayudara a que mis hijos controle su magia y me diera el nombre de la escuela y veme aquí señor Dumbledore –habló con tranquilidad mirando a sus “hijos” que no tenían ninguna expresión en sus rostro 

-¿Por qué son tan serios jóvenes? – le pregunto amablemente a los 4 chicos

-No somos serios, ni estamos de mal humor, señor Dumbledore, cuando un europeo o un americano sonríe quiere demostrar una relación neutral hacia otra persona. Para un ruso relación neutral hacia otra persona – es una cara sin apenas mímica, sin rastro de sonrisa, la cara seria – lo que para un europeo o americano es signo de mal humor. Sin embargo cuando un ruso sonríe a alguien, quiere decir que tiene un afecto especial hacia esta persona o le cae muy bien, es una sonrisa sincera, no la “de protocolo”. – hablo calmadamente “Natale” al viejo como limones

-Bien jóvenes aunque estamos empezando las clases, pueden empezar mañana mismo, hoy se le pondrá en una casa a ustedes para que se familiaricen – los cincos no podía creer que Dumbledore se comiera el cuento en verdad

-Gracias señor Dumbledore – Tobías se inclinó en modo de agradecimiento 

-De nada señor Ivanov - les sonrió delicadamente y Tobías se despidió de sus “hijos” diciéndoles que se cuidaran, cuando se fue Dumbledore les pidió que lo acompañara al comedor para poder presentarlos 

-Queridos jóvenes quiero presentarles a los hermanos Ivanov – Dumbledore se veía feliz mirando a sus alumnos, que veían a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts – bien les pondré en una casa a ustedes, pero quiero que se presente antes todos – les hablo amablemente aunque los fundadores sabía que esa sonrisa de abuelo era mentira 

-Un gusto me llamo Natalie Ivanov tengo 16 años, adoro la lealtad, trabajo duro, soy honesta no me gusta las personas que no tienen lealtad, que son matones, soy una buena duelista, adoro a mis hermanos aunque son un fastidio y nunca los traicionaría – hablo tranquila Helga presentándose 

-Victoire Ivanov tengo 16 años, soy inteligente, me encanta leer mucho y soy demasiada creativa, desafío a mis profesores cuando estos no tienen razón, si me ven dirán que soy estricta e intimido mucho, es verdad eso preguntarle a mis hermanos – Rowena no miraba a los estudiantes ya que miraba un libro y fruncía el ceño 

-Azael Ivanov, tengo 15 años, valiente sobre todas las cosas, noble con todos no me importa de donde venga y quienes sean – tomo un suspiro y miro a su amigo Salazar que lo miraba fríamente - me encanta la aventura desde que soy pequeño, protejo a mi familia de todo ya que la lealtad está en la familia en los amigos y no me gusta la injusticia – se terminó de presentar para darle paso a Salazar

-Gabriel’ Ivanov, tengo 15 años y no diré nada más – finalizar este haciendo que todos los estudiantes lo miraban mal por la actitud que puso el nuevo estudiante, mientras ellos se estaban presentando Minerva McGonagall saco el sombrero esperando la señal de Dumbledore para llamar a los jóvenes

-Azael Ivanov pasa usted primero – Godric se sentó en la butaca y le pusieron el sombrero seleccionador 

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es Godric – habló el sombrero seleccionador al Gryffindor que sonrió internamente – Hogwarts nos contó todo después de que ustedes se fueron y que tiene plateado derrocar a ese viejo, después hablaremos viejo amigos, tengo que ponerte en tu casa – Godric espero que el sombrero eligiera la casa rápido para salir de toda sospecha de Dumbledore 

-¡GRYFFINDOR!– gritó el sombrero haciendo que la casa de los leones aplaudiera 

-Natalie Ivanov – llamo Minerva a la chica que suspiro 

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!– gritó nuevamente el sombrero y Helga tranquilamente fue a su mesa 

-Victoire Ivanov – Rowena miraba su casa y esperaba poder investigar porque sus queridos se apegan tanto los que dicen los profesores

-¡RAVENCLAW!– la mesa de Ravenclaw feliz de tener a una nueva integrante

-Gabriyel’ Ivanov - Salazar sabía que quedaría en su casa, además de que estaría con el joven Snape, le mando una sonrisa maliciosa a Godric que fruncía el ceño 

-¡SLYTHERIN!– Salazar se fue a su mesa tranquilamente siendo mirado intensamente por su amigo 

-“Maldición porque no le dije al sombrero que me pusiera en Slytherin así podría estar con el joven Snape” – pensó Godric viendo a su querido amigo sentarse al lado de Severus que comía tranquilamente, su amigo le sonrió cínicamente y se acercó mucho más hacia Severus haciendo rechinar los dientes. 

Los gryffindors intentaron hablarle, pero su aura les mostraba que no deberían acercarse, los únicos que al parecer no tenían instinto de supervivencia fueron los merodeadores en especial el dúo conformado James Potter y Sirius Black que le pusieron la mano en el hombre de Godric quien estaba enojado, Godric apartó de un golpe a los dos Merodeadores que se quedaron sorprendidos 

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! – grito Sirius indignado llamando la atención de las otras casas 

-¡Oye tienes que saber de una vez que nosotros somos los líderes de Gryffindor! – habló con arrogancia James haciendo rodar los ojos a Godric 

-Acaso ¿Por ser los líderes de Gryffindor tienen el derecho a venir donde estoy y hablar conmigo aunque yo en este momento no esté de humor? – ambos iban a replicar pero Godric los interrumpió – ustedes piensa que un líder de una casa debe ser arrogante y que le laman el piso por donde pisan, o que el nuevo persiga a los líderes como si fueran un cachorro – puso una sonrisa ladina como las que pone su amigo Salazar – un verdadero líder es el que hace todo para proteger a su mandada a sus compañeros, es el que asume las responsabilidades cuando algo está mal protegiendo al resto – aquello dejó sorprendidos a todos los gryffindors porque sus supuestos líderes eran todo lo contrario los usaban como escudo humano y había ocasiones en que les obligaban a hacer lo que ellos querían

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdadera apariencia de Severus es Tomoe del anime Kamisama Hajimemashita. 
> 
> tanto los fundadores están usando un Glamur, en el siguiente capitulo, les diré cuales Glamur están utilizando los fundadores.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza la universidad me tiene muy ocupada y más que estoy terminando

Después de que Godric dijeras esas palabras se fue del comedor para poder estar solo y se dirigió al lago,a pensar bien en cómo hacer que los Gryffindors cambien su manera de actuar, sin darse cuenta y por andar pensando no sintió dos presencias conocidas

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupado Severus al mayor que le sonrió tristemente 

-Si, no te preocupes pequeño – vio que detrás de Severus estaba Salazar – solo que no sé qué hacer con los Gryffindor, ¿Cómo haré que cambien? – murmuró Godric desesperado

-Ya empezaste a pensar que hacer para que ellos cambiaran, con el discurso que diste ellos se están dando cuenta de que los Merodeadores están mal y como líderes, ellos no funcionan, los estás haciendo que abrir los ojos – Salazar puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo que sonrió

Severus como Salazar abrazaron al Gryffindor para que este supiera que los dos lo apoyan en todo las decisiones que él tomara 

-Gracias – después los tres se separaron del abrazo, Severus estaba muy sonrojado haciendo que los dos mayores murieron de ternura por el sonrojo del pequeño, pero fueron interrumpidos porque apareció Lucius de repente con una mirada de aterradora 

-¡Nos vamos Sev! – Lucius se le acercó al pequeño que puso una cara tierna haciendo babear a los fundadores (hombres) y que Lucius se enfade más

-Pero Lucius… – se quejó Severus ya que quería quedarse con los dos fundadores para preguntarle sobre hechizos y otras cosas más para así poder demostrarle a todos que es un buen mago y darles una lección a los merodeadores 

Pero Lucius seguía mirando mal a los fundadores que estaban tan tranquilos que sabían que morirán por las manos de dos Slytherin y de un padre muy protector

-Lucius… – Severus puso una cara súper tierna que hizo que los dos hombres votaron un poco de sangre por la nariz, se la taparon rápidamente ante la mirada del joven Malfoy

Lucius tomó la mano de Severus para salir de ahí dejando solo a los dos hombres que se quedaron mirando por donde se fueron los dos Slytherin

-Godric, tanto tu como yo sabemos que los dos estamos interesados en Severus y además de que somos sus almas gemelas – Salazar se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta del pelirrojo –así que los dos nos debemos unir para estar junto al pequeño Kitsune – su amigo se le veía que estaba pensando 

-si nos unimos, podemos tenerlo juntos y protegerlo el doble de lo que Severus se merece – acepto el otro fundador 

Siguieron haciendo planes para desmantelar a Dumby y vengar y proteger a Severus   
En otro lado un furioso Lucius se llevaba a Sev, el cual no entendía nada solo hacía pucheros porque había querido quedarse con los otros dos, cuando llegaron a la sala común de Slytherin, miraron al príncipe de las serpientes enojado y al príncipe mestizo que pedía explicaciones 

-¡Vaya pero si es el mestizo y el traidor a la sangre!– hablo el menor de los Black, el hermano de menor de Sirius Black

-Mira es el hijo de la perra de Walburga Black – hablo con odio Lucius al menor de los Black que bufo

-¡Hola hermanito! – apareció un joven de unos 12 años con una sonrisa burlona que era dirigía a Severus, él era Antares Salazar Vlad Prince el hijo de Eileen Prince con un Vlad, el hermano de Severus

Severus se ocultó detrás de su amigo con miedo de que su hermano le lanzara un hechizo, aunque su hermano menor lo odie a él, Severus lo quiere y tiene miedo de que su hermano menor caiga en el odio que Eileen Prince le envenena 

-Vaya pero si está también el hijo de la puta de Eileen Prince, ¿Qué haces aquí?– le preguntó con enojo Lucius protegiendo a su amigo con su cuerpo 

-Cuida tu lenguaje querido Lucius que pronto seremos familia – el joven Prince se burlaba por la mirada de odio que le lanzaba 

-Malfoy, porque no te llevas a tu puta para otro lado – Regulus empezó a jugar con su varita haciendo que Severus se pegue más a su amigo

-Vaya pensé que los Slytherin se protegían – hablo Gabriyel’ apareciendo detrás de Lucius como de Severus que se sorprendieron de que Salazar apareciera rápidamente en la sala común 

-¡Tú eres un sangre sucia no puedes decir nada! – Regulus se acercó donde Salazar que solo le miraba con indiferencia

-Seré un “sangre sucia” pero al menos mis padres me enseñaron a respetar a las personas, no importa de dónde vengan o su color de piel – estaba cruzados de brazos. Salazar sabía que castigamos a sus serpientes por ser tan oscuros, ya no estaban sus grandezas, nada de eso, ahora eran distintos y los cambiaria sea por las buenas o por las malas no dejaría que sus serpientes sucumbieran a la oscuridad 

-Gabriyel’ vamos te enseñaré tu habitación – Severus agarro la mano del Slytherin mayor para llevarlos a su nueva habitación.

-Tú deberías de amar a tu hermano, pero será imposible ya que tú tienes tanto odio hacia el – Antares estaban en silencio antes las palabras del mayor –deberías darte cuenta de que los dos son casi iguales, pero a la vez diferentes 

-¿Por qué dices todo eso Malfoy? – Regulus miro confundido al heredero Malfoy que les dio una mirada de tristeza que sorprendió a los dos menores

-Aunque tu odies a Severus él te ama y daria la vida por ti– después de decir eso se fue donde Severus que conversaba amablemente con Salazar 

-¡Lucius! – gritó Severus para lanzarse abrazar a su amigo y restregar su mejilla con el contrario que solo reía por el afecto que su amigo daba eran raras las ocasiones que su amigo daba ese tipo de afecto 

-Sev aun no entiendo cómo puedes querer a tu hermano – Lucius acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeño amigo 

-Él es mi hermano menor, tengo que quererlo aunque él sólo sienta odio hacia mí.- Salazar estaba confundido 

-Su padre tuvo otro ¿hijo? – pregunto confundido

-Antares no es hijo de mi padre, es hijo de Eileen Prince quien es mi madre, ella nos abandonó cuando yo nací, Eileen se casó con una sangre pura ya que no soportaba la vida que mi padre le daba, una vida humilde – hablo Severus bajando la mirada

-Seré cruel lo que diré, pero menos mal que Eileen los abandono e imagínate si ella se hubiera enterado de quién era en realidad Tobías-sama lo hubiera abandonado rápidamente – hablo Lucius a su amigo que dio un suspiro de tristeza 

-Ahora a descansar, mañana tenemos clases – hablo Salazar a los dos menores que se acostaron en la cama para estar listo mañana


	5. Capítulo 4

Al día siguiente 

James se levanta como siempre listo para bromear a los Slytherin, va a la ducha se ve en el espejo y ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh que me paso! en su cara tenía otra cara pero esta cara era más fea 

-¡Mi hermosa y preciosa cara! - se tocaba la cara. Sus dos amigos se despertaron, pegando el grito al cielo

-¡Ahhh!– gritaron tanto Sirius como Remus al ver la cara de su amigo James, ellos dos se vieron en el espejo y tenían una cara también fea como la de su amigo pero la suya era mucho peor 

Los tres Gryffindor gritaban de terror mientras intentaba quitarse esos feos rostros que tenían, mientras tanto Godric en su cama se reía por la broma que les hizo a esos tres por lastimar a su pequeño Slytherin, después de levantarse para ir al baño para hacer sus necesidades y estar limpio para ver al pequeño Slytherin 

Vamos con los Slytherin

Todos estaban en la sala común hablando tranquilamente cuando llega ni más ni menos la perra de toda la casa de Slytherin, Narcissa Black, que caminaba como si fuera una diosa, mejor dicho, estaba caminando como si estuviera en una pasarela haciendo rodar los ojos tanto a Severus como a Bellatrix que odiaban a muerte a Narcissa

-Vaya pero si es el mestizo y la loca de nuestra familia – habló con superioridad la Black

-Oh, pero si no es otra que la perra de Narcissa – hablo Severus mirándola con odio 

-Seré una perra pero tú eres un mestizo al que su madre una sangre pura abandono y tu padre es un sucio Muggle que no tiene como mantenerse –tanto Lucius como Bellatrix sabían que cuando insultaban a Tobías su querido amigo sacaba las garras, Salazar iba a defender a Severus pero tanto Lucius como Bellatrix le pusieron una mano en el hombro negando la cabeza 

-¡Si soy un mestizo y que! Al menos querida Narcissa, mi padre me ama y aunque no me de todo, el me sigue amando, en cambia a ti tu padre no te da amor y no te quiere, solo eras una niña deprimida buscando el amor de su padre, el cual nunca conseguirá. Respecto a Eileen Prince no me interesa esa mujer ya que madre o padre no es el que engendra si no es el que cría y mi padre lo ha hecho muy bien, hasta me enseño que a una mujer hay que tratarla como si fuera el pétalo de una rosa, aunque esta sea una zorra – finalizó haciendo que toda la sala común de Slytherin estuviera en silencio por las palabras de Severus

-Tsk. – Narcissa se fue molesta de la sala común a su cuarto

-Vamos – Salazar tomó la mano de Severus sacándolo de la sala común siendo seguido por Bellatrix y Lucius 

-¡La pusiste en su lugar Sev! – Bellatrix empero a reír feliz de que su amigo pusiera en su lugar a Narcissa

-Nadie pero nadie, insulta a mi padre en mi presencia y se sale con la suya - hablo el menor que se le podía ver enojado

-Nuestro pequeño zorrito saca las garras – Lucius le acarició los cabellos a Severus que aún seguía enojado 

Vamos a otro lugar

Tobías estaba caminando tranquilamente por el mundo mágico, aunque él no le gustaba estar en este lugar gracias a su ex pareja y por la traición que ella cometió hacia él, hablando de la reina de roma la vio a Eileen Vlad con su esposo llamado Chase Vlad no le dio importancia y camino de largo sin ver a la pareja 

-Vaya, vaya, pero ¿Qué hace un kitsune en el mundo mágico? – fue la voz burlona detrás de Tobías que volteo a ver quién era y vio a un hombre muy apuesto, pudo oler que era una criatura mágica y no cualquier criatura mágica era un dragón uno de esos seres mágicos que “estaban” extintos, además también supo ver que era un luchador 

“parece que sirve al rey de los dragones” – pensó Tobías frunciendo el ceño antes la sonrisa del hombre que le lanzaba 

-¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Tobías enojado mirando con odio hacia el soldado, todos sabían que los Kitsunes como los Dragones no se llevaban muy bien desde hace tiempo 

-Me llamo Dimitri pero la pregunta es esta para ti ¿Qué hace un kitsune en nuestras tierras? – pregunto con burla 

-Eso no te interesa – le miró con enojo, es increíble que ese engreído le esté diciendo que no se acerque al mundo mágico, si el supiera quien era en realidad el.

-Mmm en eso no estoy de acuerdo, porque me interesa mucho – respondió coquetamente haciendo sonrojar al Kitsune

-¡Miren pero si es mi ex! – Eileen hizo su aparición con su esposo que miraba fijamente a Tobías que rodaba los ojos antes la intensa mirada de Chase 

-Pero si es la perra Prince – se burló Tobías haciendo que Dimitry tuviera una sonrisa ladeada 

-Seré una perra, pero tú eres un ¡SUCIO Y ASQUEROSO MUGGLE! – Eileen tenía una mirada de odio hacia Tobías, que se podía notar desde lejos 

-Seré un sucio “muggle” pero este muggle como tú me llamas, nunca abandonaría a su hijo para tener otro. Además nosotros los muggles tenemos mejores valores que ustedes los magos – Tobías mío que varios magos como brujas se reunieron a su alrededor a escuchar la conversación

-Jah vaya ¿Qué valores tienen ustedes? Que hasta tu querido padre murió dejándote solo – se burló Eileen y Tobías apretó más los puños

-Al menos mi papá me amó durante el tiempo que me crió y para que sepas querida, mi papá murió protegiendo a su país como un héroe, pero que ha hecho tu padre hasta ahorita Prince, nada - Tobías se iba a largar del mundo mágico pero Dimitry le agarro la mano y se lo llevó arrastra de donde estaban – ¡soltarme sucio dragón y vuelve con tus amos! – le gruñí con enojo, sabía que el esposo de Eileen era el rey de los dragones, no pensé que uno de los dragones mejor dicho el rey estuviera con esa perra de Eileen y esta tuviera un hijo con él

Narra Tobías

-Ya sé por qué el hijo de esa perra odia a Severus, sé que ella les ha dicho a todos que yo soy el malo de la historia, pero sé que Eileen Prince pagará muy caro por todo, me solté del agarre que me tenía el soldado y me fui rápidamente al único lugar que he tenido paz y es en el cementerio donde esta papa, cuando llego a la lápida de mi padre, caí al suelo y empecé a llorar 

-Papá ¿porque siempre somo nosotros los que tenemos que sufrir? – acaricie la lápida no podía aguantar las lágrimas – acaso no habrá un día que nosotros los Snape no dejemos de sufrir – me llevo la mano al corazón, ¿Por qué nosotros siempre tenemos que sufrir? ¿Por qué? Esa es la pregunta que me hago y siempre y no tengo respuesta. Como deseo que alguien nos ame en realidad que nos quiera juntos, que nunca se vaya de nuestro lado, pero sé que nunca lograremos ser felices


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

A los lejos se podía ver a Chase Vlad el rey de los dragones viendo a Tobías, no sabía por qué, pero algo le dijo que lo siguiera y en cuanto la perra de su mujer se entretuvo comprando pudo seguirlo y se maravilló al ver lo hermoso que era el hombre, él sabía que no era un muggle por más que este así quiera que crean. 

Quería acercarse a él, pero temía la reacción ante su presencia, sin embargo, sin darse cuenta ya estaba caminando hacia él.

Tobías se sentía vigilado, pero al mismo tiempo protegido por lo que no hizo nada para alejar a esa persona que lo vigilaba, cuando sintió que la presencia se acercaba volteo y se asombró al ver que frente a él estaba el esposo de su ex mujer, aún no podía comprender cómo un hombre de su altura estaba con semejante perra…

Estuvo a punto de pedirle que se fuera, aunque no lo deseara, cuando sintió unos cálidos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo 

-Tranquilo por favor no llores mas – Chase aún no sabía porque había seguido al hermoso humano

-Déjame solo, vete con la perra de tu mujer – Tobías, aunque le gustara el abrazo que le daba el rey de los dragones, se soltó y se fue de ahí rápidamente dejando a un Chase confundido

-Mi lord debe tener cuidado con ese Kitsune – apareció Dimitry haciendo que su rey se quedará sorprendido antes las palabras de su soldado

-¿Kitsune? – preguntó a su soldado esperando que este dijera una mentira no podía ser cierto que el ex esposo de su mujer fuera un Kitsune

-Así es mi lord, pero no sé qué tipo de Kitsune sea ese hombre – Dimitry podía ver que su señor quedó maravillado por el ex de su esposa, pero sabía que era imposible que un Kitsune y un Dragón estuvieran juntos por lo que sucedió hace años. 

-Dimitry averigua todo sobre Tobías Snape y quién es él en realidad, además tengo que ir hablar con mi querida esposa – Chase se fue del cementerio no sin antes ver por dónde se fue Tobías 

-Mi lord espero que su esposa no se entere de que está interesado en Tobías Snape –Dimitry se fue acatar la orden que le dio su señor

Vamos a Hogwarts

Era la clase de pociones los Slytherin estaba siendo como siempre, clases con los Gryffindors que estaban callados lo cual es raro en ellos, pero lo que pasó en el comedor hizo pensar a los Gryffindors por primera vez de que ellos estaban mal, Severus estaba muy nervioso por estar sentado con los dos fundadores de Hogwarts, además que los tarados de los merodeadores (Potter, Black y Lupin) miraban mal a Godric por estar sentado con dos serpientes 

-Azael y Gabriela Ivanov si llegan a ponerle un dedo a mi amigo los castro – Lucius los amenazó de su puesto, haciendo que todos miraran al trío que estaban conversando tranquilamente 

-Tranquilo rubio que no le pondremos un dedo encima– respondió Godric mirando con burla a Lucius que fruncía el ceño

“Al menos aún no” – fueron los pensamientos de ambos hombres al mirar a Severus que tenía el ceño fruncido 

Nadie menos Antares se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observados por el guardián de su querido padre, salió con disimulo de la clase para encarar a Dimitri y preguntarle que hacia espiando y viendo al hijo de su madre 

-¿Qué haces aquí Dimitry? – pregunto Antares confundido de que el soldado de su padre estuviera vigilando a su medio hermano

-Su padre me mandó a investigar sobre la familia Snape señorito, él ve que ellos dos no son completamente humanos y más el señor Snape – le explicó al joven Antares que frunció el ceño, además Dimitry no le podía decir que los Snape era unos Kitsunes si se lo decía lo más probable se lo diría a Eileen haciendo que esta vaya al ministerio de magia que sacaran a los dos Snape de la comunidad mágica 

“Esa mujer tiene tanto odio que es capaz de que ellos se vayan de la comunidad mágica, además tengo la sensación de que los Snape puede ser familiares directo del rey de los Kitsune, si ella hace algo contra ellos dos, que los saquen de aquí, puede desatarse una guerra y esta guerra habrá más muerte que hace muchos siglos” – fueron los pensamientos de Dimitry sin que se diera cuenta de que Antares uso ¡Legeremancia!Contra él y pudo leer lo que Dimitry pensaba, se sorprendió de que Severus fuera un Kitsune, él desde que era un niño se le introdujo la historia entre la batalla entre los Dragones con los Kitsunes, como también detectarlos rápidamente. Pero algo dentro de él impidió que se lo dijera a su madre. Así que decidió que mejor averiguar las cosas por sí mismo y si su madre se atrevió a mentirle iba a pagar muy caro su traición. 

Después de ese encuentro Antares regreso a su clase viendo a su hermano mayor sonrojo en brazo de Lucius que les lanzaba mirada asesina a los nuevos que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y un extraño brillo en los ojos, se acercó a su amigo Regulus preguntándole que paso 

-Los dos nuevos empezaron a coquetear con Snape, haciendo que Malfoy sacará su lado de hermano celoso – le respondió a su amigo que miraba a Lucius que miraba con dagas a los nuevos, el debería de mirar a ellos con dagas para que no se acercara a su hermano. Antes esos pensamientos Antares negó con la cabeza

-¿Estas bien? – Regulus se veía preocupado pues su amigo no había hablado durante toda la case  
-Necesito hablar contigo más tarde – fue la respuesta de este 

Vamos con las fundadoras 

Las dos mujeres veían tranquilamente sus clases, pero las dos no estaban felices, más bien las dos tenían un ceño fruncido, ya que los alumnos de cada casa solo estaban atentos a lo que decía el profesor y solo ellas dos discutían con el profesor diciendo que algunas cosas eran mentiras y otras verdades, eran las únicas dos que no creían todo lo que le decían y ya se estaban hartando de que su casa no hiciera nada

“hay que hablar con Godric y Salazar para planear cómo derrotar a ese imbécil” – fueron los pensamientos de ambas mujeres 

Vamos con Dimitry

Maldecía una y otra vez, por casi ser descubierto por Tobías mientras este hacías sus labores de la casa, sabía que su señor quería saber quién era en realidad ese Kitsune, también no sabía que vio su señor en él y dijo que él era hermoso, pero no parece hermoso, aunque sabe bien que esa apariencia es una fachada y que la verdadera estaba oculta, vio al pelinegro entrar a un local donde vendía libros 

-Bien, ¿Qué le puedo comprar a Sev? – se llevó una mano a su barbilla pensando viendo los libros, se podía ver que amaba mucho a su hijo más que la mujer de mi señor que sólo ama el dinero - ya se le llevaré la ladrona de libros, Drácula, memorias de una geisha, el pianista e It – agarro los libros que le iba a llevar a su hijo para que los leyera, después de que pagara, lo seguí pero a una distancia prudente y a que además tuve que ocultar mi presencia para que no notara nada, vi que entro su casa tranquilamente y pude notar que el señor Chase estaba en una esquina escondido y fui donde se encontraba para saber qué hacía aquí

-Vine a verlo – fue la respuesta de mi Rey, los dos nos dimos cuenta de una presencia que no conocíamos y estaba detrás de Snape quien dejaba los libros que había comprado en el mueble, los dos nos sorprendimos al reconocer al hijo del rey de los Kitsunes

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Snape le preguntó volcándose con los brazos cruzados

Narra Chase

¿Cómo puede estar el hijo del rey aquí? Aún más, con ese precioso ser, pude ver que Tobías tenía el ceño fruncido mientras el hombre le devolvía la mirada

-Revela tu verdadera apariencia, que la que usas es desagradable – se burló el hombre, vi cómo se quitó un collar revelando su verdadera apariencia y me sorprendí al ver que el hermoso hombre era un Kyubi no Kitsune, ese hombre era hermoso como humano, pero con su verdadera apariencia lo era aún más. 

-¿Ahora me vas a decir qué haces aquí, Kurama?– le pregunto con el ceño fruncido, además se le veía molesto 

-Solo vine a visitar al bastardo de la familia Hayashi – exclamó este haciéndome enojar, como se atreve decirle eso al hermoso hombre, el muy bastardo, estaba a punto de salir para enfrentarlo, pero Dimitry me agarro del brazo 

-Mis apellidos son Snape Ivanov – se sentó en el mueble con los brazos cruzados

-Pero no puedes negar que eres el bastardo de la familia, aunque no lleves el apellido – se burló Kurama haciendo que, sin saber Chase temblaba de ira por el trato que recibía Tobías

-¿Solo viniste a visitarme para decirme eso “querido hermano”?– los dos dragones podían ver tristeza en los ojos del menor mirando al mayor 

-Vengo a decirte algo de parte padre – quería salir y romperle la cara de verdad, porque miraba en su cara burla y “odio” hacia él Snape, en especial Chase quien ya se encontraba forcejeando contra Dimitry

-Ahora que quiere - el hermano del hermoso Tobias tomo un suspiro y miro con ojos fríos a su hermano, porque siento que esto no me agradara 

-Padre te comprometió con un Yokai Inugami – saco una foto que tenía guardada en su traje sacándola y se la tiró a Tobías que la agarro desprendiéndose de quien era,   
Aumente mi vista para ver la foto y me quede estático de quien era ese hombre era el rey de los Inugami uno muy fuerte

-¿Cómo puedo casarme con mi mejor amigo?– gritó Tobías furioso levantándose del mueble sorprendiéndome como a su hermano que se le acercó a él rápidamente, listo para pegarle una cachetada y haciendo que me enoje. Salid de mi escondite para evitar el golpe que le iba a dar Kurama a Tobías dejando a mi soldado en shock 

-Chase Vlad – me miró con frialdad a mí mientras abrazaba al menor que estaba sorprendido pero se soltó de mi agarre

-Vete con tu mujer – me gruño enojado Tobías pensé que me iba a agradecer que le salvara – no necesito tu ayuda para que me defiendas de Kurama – me soltó un gruñido de enojo, él se puso su collar nuevamente ocultando su verdadera apariencia 

-Toby si quieres hablar con tu amigo antes de que padre llegue siempre de improviso, ve a Japón – no se dio cuenta de que le digo un apodo al menor de los kitsunes que se sorprendió y una sonrisa pequeña se formó en sus labios, se acercó a Kurama siendo observado por nosotros dos.  
Cuando los dos se vieron de frente a frente se quedaron observándose por unos minutos hasta que de un rápido movimiento. Kurama atrajo a Tobías hacia sí dándole un beso en los labios haciéndome enojar, pero lo que incremento mi enojo es que el menor no apartó a su hermano mayor más bien le correspondió el beso 

Fui donde estaba Dimitry que estaba con la boca abierta mientras estos comenzaron el beso, le agarre el brazo molesto y desaparecí de la casa 

Vamos con Severus

Estaba leyendo tranquilamente mientras estaba recargado en Salazar mientras que Godric tenía su cabeza en mis piernas mientras este miraba al cielo, era cómodo estar así los tres pero fue interrumpido por los idiotas de los merodeadores, pero lo más raro es que no estaba Peter con ellos ya que siempre se la pasa con ellos para arriba y por abajo 

-Snivellus – se burló Sirius haciendo que ambos hombres que estaba con Severus frunció el ceño molesto 

-¡Largo de aquí estúpidos! – Godric se levantó de donde estaba mirando mal a los chicos 

-Vamos Azael cómo puedes estar con dos slytherin tienes que saber que son seres oscuros y malos – preguntó Remus mirando con asco a los dos slytherin 

-Remus tiene razón, esos dos desgraciados son malvados – James señaló a los dos slytherin que ya tenía la varita afuera 

-Uno, No les he dado permiso ni el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre y dos no insultar a Gabriel’ como a Severus – hablo con normalidad además de que se le podía ver molesto

\- A los slytherin no hay que defenderlos aunque sea tu mismo hermano – habló Sirius sorprendiendo a los tres que quedaron con la boca abierta pero Godric puso una expresión que asustó a los gryffindor como a su amigo y sev

-Entonces tu no amas a tu familia – Salazar sabía muy bien que cuando su amigo estaba en este estado era mejor callarse y no nada, así que agarró a Severus por la cintura para traerlo hacia el


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Vamos donde Tobias

Tobías estaba tranquilo en su casa preparando la comida mientras pensaba en lo que le dijo su hermano y a la vez que creó una hermosa ilusión al rey de los dragones, de que ellos dos se besaban. Aún no entiende la mente de su hermano mayor y prefería no entenderla, dejo lo que estaba haciendo cuando sintió la presencia de su querido padre detrás suyo que le sonreía, su padre era muy diferente a él y a su hermano mayor, él tenía el cabello corto en cambio Kurama como él lo tiene largo

-Cuanto tiempo, Padre – miró a su padre que le mando una sonrisa ladeada, Tobías sintió un pequeño escalofrío al ver esa sonrisa de su padre ya que sabía que no era nada bueno 

-Cuánto has cambiado querido hijo y veo que ocultas tu verdadera apariencia – se acercó a Tobías para darle un pequeño abrazo que fue correspondido 

-¿Vienes a decirme algo querido padre? – pregunto nervioso cuando su padre se sentó en una de las sillas que había en la cocina 

-¿Tu hermano no te lo dijo ya? – se sorprendió antes eso pero sabía muy bien que su padre se enteraba de todos – sé que estás furioso de que te comprometa con tu mejor amigo, pero lo hice para protegerte– 

-¿Protegerme de qué? – tenía el ceño fruncido hacia su padre que soltó una carcajada 

-De que fueran cazados por algunas personas que te quieren tener y sé que Inutaisho te puede proteger – hablo tranquilamente sacando de su ropas un cigarro para fumarlo 

-Sabes que me puedo proteger solo – le gruño enojado haciendo que su padre rodara los ojos 

-Sabes que, cuando tu madre murió, tu tenías 3 años, juré que me haría cargo de ti después de ese día tan trágico – apretó los puños con enojo, los dos no querían recordar ese día en particular - pero sabía que el joven Ivanov podría mantenerte a salvo, así que le dije que te llevará muy lejos de aquí para que nadie te encontrará – 

-Quieres decir que no me cuidaste cuando mi madre Anna murió porque me estaban cazando y lo mejor fue dejarme por mi papá Michael para que el me protegiera – no sabía esa parte de la historia lo único que sabía es que su padre Malevus Hayashi Ó sea el rey de los Kitsunes no sabía de su existencia, que abandonó a su madre Anna Snape haciendo que esta se fuera lejos de su hogar y conociera a Michael Ivanov un joven que la aceptó dándole su apellido a un hijo que no era suyo, cuidándolo desde siempre, casándose con ella aunque no hubiera amor entre ellos dos, que después de la muerte de su querida madre, Michael cambiará el Ivanov por el Snape para empezar una nueva vida 

Narra Godric 

Ellos ya me sacaron de mis cabales ¡Como se atreven a insultar a mi amigo desde hace años! Y al pequeño slytherin que se gana nuestro afecto cada día. Estaba esperando repuesta de ese Gryffindor que aún estaba callado

-No amo a mi familia porque que ellos son malos y siguen a Voldemort y sus ideales – soltó Sirius con veneno haciendo que sus amigos se estremeciera antes ese nombre, nosotros ya sabíamos quién era él por las investigaciones que realizamos, aunque Salazar tiene que hablar muy seriamente con él para ver qué pasó para que se convirtiera en un ser oscuro ser 

-Entonces, tú no deberías de estar en la casa Gryffindor como tus amigos – las personas se habían reunidos a nuestro alrededor a escuchar nuestra pelea 

-¡¿Claro que no debemos de estar?! – exclamaron James como Remus

-No, porque un Gryffindor es alguien amable, protector y protege a los que ama, además son valientes a su manera, no de una manera como decirlo… matones – los Gryffindor presentes bajaron la cabeza ya que ellos no eran lo que decía el nuevo estudiante, eran todo lo contrario


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Vamos con la cabra loca, mejor dicho Dumbledore ^-^  
Dumbledore estaba en su oficina contando tranquilamente dulces de limón mientras cantaba una rara canción

(N/a: ¿Qué le pasa a ese viejo loco?Y:¿Tú qué crees muggle? N/a: tú ¿qué haces aquí?, W:Seré tu inner muggle para mi desgracia, N/a: pero no pudiste fastidiar a otro lado, W:A callar muggle y continúa con la historia, La:…Seguimos antes de que mi ¿inner? Me interrumpiera…)

Dumbledore estaba contando sus dulces de limón mientras cantaba alegremente, siendo observado por los cuadros de los otros directores de Hogwarts que vieron al hombre como un viejo chiflado. Cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una Eileen Prince de Vlad furiosa 

-¡Quiero que saques a ese mestizo de aquí! – gruño con enojo la mujer

-Sabes que no puedo sacar a tu hijo, querida Eileen – Dumbledore dejó lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle la atención a la mujer 

-¡Claro que puedes sacarlo, la cosa es que tú no quieres! – Eileen estaba demasiado enojada de que ese niño estuviera en Hogwarts 

-Muchacha, sabes que todo es parte de un plan para destruir a Tom – habló con calma el viejo loco

-Pero puedes usar a otros, no al bastardo que parí – alzó la voz más fuerte haciendo que Dumbledore le mirara mal 

-Querida niña, tu querido bastardo es la reencarnación del mismo Merlín y sabes que él tiene un gran poder, el cual podemos utilizar en contra de Tom además no se te olvide que yo te ayude a encontrar a Chase Vlad para que lo enamoraras ya que el único que puede quitar el poder de un mago es el mismo rey dragón que son descendiente de mismo Merlín y su pareja que era un dragón – Eileen solo apretaba los puños ya que quería deshacerse de Severus para poder vivir tranquila sin pensar en ese error de casarse con Tobías Snape

Lo que ellos dos no sabían es que alguien estaba escuchando su conversación y esa persona era ni más ni menos que Antares Vlad que estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Dumbledore, pero más de su misma madre que quiere ver a su hermano mayor muerto, no lo puede creer, salió silenciosamente para avisarle a su padre sobre lo que escuchó y vio, para que tomara cartas en el asunto en especial, con respecto a su madre 

Vamos con nuestro señor oscuro 

Nuestro querido Vlady, ósea Tom Riddle alias Voldemort, estaba en la mansión Malfoy soportando a un rubio que lloraba mientras éste rodaba los ojos por la actitud se amigó, aunque Tom tenga 16 años no estudiaba en Hogwarts más bien estudio, pero se fue de ahí al ver el trato que recibían los de su casa, pero él regresaría para ayudar tanto a su casa como a las demás, de ese viejo loco

-¡Cállate ya Abraxas, me desesperas con tu lloriqueos! – se quejó el señor oscuro a su compañero que le miro mal

-¡Cómo quieres que me calme, si el hombre que amo está con esa mujer! – le gritó a su amigo quien solo rodo los ojos nuevamente 

-Sabes que él te ama y solo esta con ella porque lo amenaza con matar a su hijo menor que curiosamente es tu hijo, además por lo que puedo ver esa mujer también amenaza a su hijo menor con matarte tanto a ti y a su papá como a Lucius - habló a su amigo que suspiro

-Regulus no sabe que su papá es Orión y que yo soy su padre, él piensa que esa horrible mujer es su madre – habló el mayor al señor oscuro 

-Tengo una duda – el rubio lo miro esperando la pregunta– ese chico, Sirius Black, es hijo de Orión y ¿tuyo? – pregunto este con algo de curiosidad haciendo que Abraxas negara con la cabeza

-No, Sirius es hijo de Walburga con un Potter, pero ella engañó a todos diciendo que Sirius es hijo de Orión haciendo que él se casara con ella – le contó al lord que se sorprendió 

-Vaya entonces Lucius es heredero tanto Black como Malfoy por ser el hijo mayor entre tú y Orión - antes eso tuvo una genial idea, además fastidiaba un poco a Dumby cuando este regresara de nuevo a Hogwarts 

-Si Lucius es el heredero del Malfoy mientras que Regulus es el de la casa Black – los dos dejaron de hablar cuando un elfo doméstico aparece frente de ellos con carta

-Maestro Señor Malfoy y Maestro Señor Riddle les llego esta carta del señor Black dice que es muy importante – le dio la carta a Abraxas que la agarro

-Gracias Dobby puedes irte – el elfo acato la orden de su señor, el rubio empezó a leer la carta que le mandó su amante – quiere que tu busques a Reg y a Lucius en Hogwarts para que vayan a Gringotts para hablar de algo – miro a su amigo con cara de confusión 

Vamos a Hogwarts

Regulus miraba a su amigo preocupado, mejor dicho, veía a su amigo lanzar objetos en la habitación con una furia que nunca había visto en el

-¡Es increíble que la mujer que tengo por madre sea una zorra! – gruño enojado haciendo que Regulus estuviera un poco asustado de su amigo – ¡he tratado mal a mi hermano por creer la mentiras de esa mujer! – dejó de lanzar cosas y cayó al suelo con una expresión triste

-Regulus te buscan – entró Narcissa para mirar las cosas destruidas

-¿Quién? – pregunto confundido 

\- El que no debe ser nombrado, él está en el comedor de Hogwarts dijo que tenía que llevarte a un lugar – fue la única respuesta de la Black hacia el joven, Regulus junto a Antares fueron al comedor para ver qué quería el Lord Oscuro cuando llegó vio al Señor Oscuro viendo a los nuevos estudiantes que se encontraban observándonos con curiosidad, cuando llegó donde ellos el lord le dedicó una sonrisa a el

\- Hola joven Black tu padre quiere que te reúnas con él - habló con calma Tom 

-¿Solo yo? – le pregunto confundido de que no quiera hablar con Sirius, que solo con el

-No, también quiere que vaya Lucius Malfoy – el nombrado levantó una de sus cejas 

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? – pregunto confundido el rubio 

-Solo tienes que ir – le recrimino este al rubio, haciendo que Lucius rodara los ojos, después de que Lucius hablara algo con sus amigos fue donde estaba Tom junto a Regulus que ya estaba antes a su lado, lo que les extraño a todos es que Dumbledore no estaba en el comedor observando a sus queridos alumnos, los tres salieron de Hogwarts para dirigirse a Gringotts cuando llegaron vieron a un Orión Black conversando tranquilamente con Abraxas Malfoy 

-Padre para que este inútil quiso que yo viniera – habla calmadamente Lucius señalando al Lord haciendo que este le mirara mal y los otros tres no sabían si Lucius era idiota o se hacía por insultar al Lord frente de sus narices 

-¿Hijo no sabes quién es él? – miró a su amigo que estaba enojado por el insulto de su hijo – él es, “ya sabes quién” – le susurro en el oído a su hijo que frunció el ceño 

-Pero si él es calvo – empezó a decir el Malfoy menor haciendo enojar al pelinegro – no tiene nariz – el enojo siguió incrementando sin saber quién estaba detrás suyo –además de que es horriblemente feo, parece como si un aguacate joven tuvo relaciones con un aguacate viejo y de esa relación salió él – habló el joven haciendo que Regulus soltara la risa por lo último 

(N/a: creo que la partes de los aguacates salió de la película deadpool, W: no me digas, Nada: porque no te vas querida gryffindor, W: a callar muggle)

-Abraxas, solo no mato a tu hijo porque que si lo hago estoy seguro de que tú me matarás y alguien más también– habló Tom a su amigo que suspiro 

-Lord Black, Lord Malfoy, tenemos que hablar sobre el contrato matrimonial del señor Blacky de sus dos hijos – habló con calma Griphook – hola señor Riddle es un bueno tenerle aquí – miró al joven que le dio una sonrisa de lado – seguidme por favor – todos siguieron al duende para poder hablar   
-¿Porque quieren hablar del contrato matrimonial? – pregunto confundido Orión a los duendes que buscaron el contrato para abrirlo y enseñarle a Orión que podían romper el matrimonio 

-Lord Black, queremos decirle que podemos anular su matrimonio con Walburga dado las consecuencias de que la señora Walburga le fue infiel antes de que ustedes dos se casaran y de ese suceso naciera su hijo Sirius – hablo Griphook, todos los que estaban presente abrieron los ojos, pero el más sorprendidos era Regulus 

-Pero si me acosté con ella, ¿Cómo es posible que Sirius no sea mi hijo? – exclamó Orión sorprendido

-Señor Black se hizo una prueba de sangre con el joven Sirius y aquí dice que no es su hijo más bien es hijo de Fremont Potter – le entregó el pergamino al señor Black que se veía sorprendido – joven Regulus espero que esta noticia no le sorprenda– le entregó un pergamino al joven que lo abrió para leerlo, en ese pergamino decía que no era hijo de Walburga Black si no que su mamá era Orión Black y su padre era Abraxas Malfoy, es decir que era su hermano mayor era Lucius Malfoy

-No creer que ella no sea mi madre – exclamó el joven mirando a Malfoy mayor que apartó la mirada -¡¿Cómo es posible esto?! – miró a su papá que se mordía el labio

-¡EL ES MI HERMANO! – gritó Lucius sorprendido mirando lo que decía el pergamino, lo apretó fuertemente – NO ME VENGAS CON ESTUPIDECES, COMO EL PUEDE SER MI HERMANO MENOR Y ÉL MI MADRE – Lucius también estaba enojado pues se enteró de quién era su verdadera madre y hermano además él y Regulus no se llevaban bien

-Lucius cálmate te explicaremos todo a ti y a Regulus – Tom intentó calmar al joven mago que lo miro con bastante enojo

-¡MALDITA SEA CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME!– grito a Tom que miro a su amigo esperando que dijera algo –he vivido toda mi vida odiando a mi madre, pensando que nos abandonó a mi y a mi padre – las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por los ojos de Lucius haciendo que las limpiara

-Hijo déjame explicarte – Abraxas camino hacia su hijo que salió corriendo de Gringotts para irse a Hogwarts necesitaba hablar con su mejor amigo, necesitaba a Severus, cuando Lucius llegó a Hogwarts estaba intentando no caer derrumbado y llorar frente todos los alumnos, caminaba por los pasillos para llegar a su sala común cuando se topó con nada ni más que con Remus Lupin que venía solo no con su manada de amigo ósea los tarados de Gryffindor, que se creen la gran cosa 

-Miren que encontré a una serpiente perdida – se burló Remus mirando a Lucius que le miro con odio – Malfoy estabas ¿llorando? – pregunto con algo de burla mirando los ojos rojos del rubio

-No te interesa Lupin, lárgate con tus asquerosos amigos – se alejó del lobo que lo siguió   
-Seguro te dejaron tus amigos ya que se dieron cuentas de que eres un bastardo – se burló en castaño haciendo que Lucius se pusiera enojado 

-Al menos no soy un hombre lobo y por ello mis amigos me tengan lastima – soltó con odio haciendo que Remus se enojara y agarrara a Lucius y lo empujará fuertemente contra una pared haciendo que nuestro rubio soltara una mueca de dolor

-Mis amigos nunca sentirán lástima por mi sucio Mortifago – lo apretó fuertemente con la pared

-Seré un “Mortifago” pero sabes Greyback es bueno en la cama como tú nunca lo serias – puso una sonrisa de lado al ver como Remus apretaba los dientes ante el hombre que lo mordió desde niño 

-Sabes Malfoy eres una P*** por meterte con ese hombre, pero te enseñare lo bueno que soy en la cama – puso una sonrisa macabra asustando al rubio que empezó a temblar cuando Remus le rasgó la camisa y empezó a morderle en el cuello

“Ayuda”– son los pensamientos de Lucius al ver que Remus empezó a quitarle el pantalón y estaba asustado de que lo violara ahí mismo en el pasillo pero sabía muy bien que nadie los ayudara y que el viejo loco va hacer la vista gorda antes lo que está pasando

-Te enseñare que conmigo no se debe meter Malfoy - después de quitarle todo a Lucius y dejarlo desnudo como Merlín lo trajo al mundo Remus estaba listo para agarrar el miembro de Lucius pero una mano lo detuvo haciendo que el Gryffindor volteara a ver a Dimitri que sostenía el brazo de Remus 

-No deberías de hacer esto aquí joven – apretó más el brazo de Remus que soltó un gemido de dolor   
-Largarte, no ves que estoy ocupado con esta puta – señaló a Lucius que tenía la mirada perdida y temblaba de miedo siendo visto por Dimitry que entrecerró los ojos 

-Me lo llevo – dejó el brazo que estaba apretando para agarrar al Slytherin pero Remus no lo dejo

-Él es mío – gruñó Remus al Dragón que le dio un puñetazo al hombre lobo haciendo que salga unos metros de donde ellos estaban, Dimitry esperaba que Remus se levantara para pelear pero no fue el caso, el golpe hizo que el gryffindor se desmayara

-¿Oye Malfoy estás bien? – le tocó suavemente el hombro pero el rubio no respondía a nada, Dimitry se quitó su larga gabardina y se la puso al rubio que al sentir el contacto con su piel despertó de su ensoñación y vio a Dimitry preocupado por el

Aunque los Malfoy nunca muestran debilidad antes nadie, se lanzó a los brazos del soldado dragón para poder sentirse seguro y llorar entre los brazos de alguien fuerte, no le importaba si era el guardián del padre de Antares


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Dimitri estaba callado dejando que el joven Malfoy llorara en su pecho para que se calmara, apretó el abrazo del joven para que se sintiera seguro aunque sabía que lo que le acaba de ocurrir al joven lo perseguiría 

-Ven Malfoy vamos a otro lugar antes de que despierte – Lucius tembló antes la idea de que Remus despertara. Dimitry lo cargó al estilo de princesa para llevarlo a la sala común pero Lucius le apretó la camisa 

-No quiero que mis amigos me vean así – susurro con voz baja 

-Pero tienes que contarle al director lo que te paso – Lucius negó con la cabeza antes de escuchar al director

-No va hacer nada, por favor no quiero ir donde mis amigos como ir donde el director – le miró suplicante para que no lo llevara, Dimitry suspiro antes eso, después de recoger la ropa hecha trizas de Lucius lo llevaría a su casa

-Te llevaré a mi casa y antes de que preguntes vivo solo – Lucius estaba callado, era ir mejor con el que estar con sus amigos e explicarle que le había pasado

Narra Dimitry

Era mejor aparecer en mi casa que ir cargando en brazos al joven Malfoy por toda la comunidad mágica que traería sospecha, después de aparecer en mi casa deje a Malfoy en mi cama para buscar una ropa para él dado que su ropa no se podía reparar con magia ya que estaba hecha trizas, después de buscar unas ropas para él se las di para que se fuera a bañar e poder estar cómodo, claro le indique donde estaba el baño. Fui a la cocina a preparar un té para dárselo al mago, mientras preparaba el té fui hacer la comida para que el chico no se muriera de hambre y poder llevarlo a Hogwarts 

Una hora después

Escuche que alguien bajaba la escalera y vi al chico con mi ropa que le quedaba algo grande. Tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y como dije antes la ropa le quedaba algo grande dado que soy más alto que el, Lucius luce una camisa de mangas cortas color blanca y unos pantalones de color negro con unas botas que le llegan hasta la rodillas. 

-Después de que comas te llevaré donde tus amigos – empecé a servir la comida junto al té para que comiera y así poder llevarle donde sus amigos para que pudiera explicar lo que le paso, después de servirle la comida como él te pase detrás del el para sí poder salir del comedor donde uno come. Cuando pase detrás de él pudo ver una pequeña marca de un dragón de un color blanco con negro detrás de su oreja derecha y en su brazo derecho un atrapa sueño con plumas, haciendo que me quede sorprendidos antes lo que vi no era posible que el hijo de Abraxas Malfoy tenga las dos marcas del antiguo rey Arturo, el rey de Camelot, el amigo del mago Merlín, no es posible que él tenga esas dos marca, no es posible que sea la reencarnación del rey Arturo 

“hace mucho tiempo el mago Merlín antes de morir nos dijo que el cómo su amigo Arturo regresarán a la vida, pero no sabría cómo cuando los dos regresaron. También nos dijo que la única manera en diferenciar cuando ellos regresaron, eran dos marcas que tendría sus reencarnaciones, la de rey Arturo aparecía detrás de su oreja derecha y uno en su brazo derecho. En cambio la del mago Merlín aparecería en su brazo izquierdo como en su oreja izquierda –me quedé pensando y recordando cuáles eran las dos marcas del mago Merlín como del rey Arturo pero estoy seguro de lo que estoy viendo

-¿Por qué me miras tantos? – se volteo a mirarme no me di cuenta de que lo estaba viendo con intensidad 

-Nada – le respondí saliendo del comedor para ir a la biblioteca y buscar cuales eran las marcas de ellos, cuando llegué empecé a buscar el libro para salir de las dudas cuando lo busqué fui a la página donde salen las marcas del rey Arturo cuando lo empecé a leer lo que decía y ver las imagen de las dos marcas, me quede sorprendido más de lo que estaba. Las marcas que tiene Malfoy son las mismas que describió el mago Merlín para encontrar la reencarnación del gobernante de Carmelot e yo lo había encontrado, lo encontré 

Vamos donde Regulus 

Narra el pequeño Regulus

Después de que Lucius se fuera rápidamente mi papa junto al señor Malfoy me explicaron todo lo que pasó hace año, antes del nacimiento de Lucius de como ella interfirió en la relación de ellos dos, de cómo manipulo y amenazó a ellos para que se separaran, de cómo Abraxas crió solo a Lucius haciéndole creer a él de que su madre lo había abandonado, de que no le quería, haciendo que no tuviera una figura materna que lo amara, en cambio yo tuve una mujer que creía que era mi madre, una mujer que me manipulaba haciendo que actuara mal solo para proteger a mi padre como a Sirius, una mujer que me hizo creer que Sirius es mi hermano de sangre, mi hermano mayor pero no lo es, cuando llegue a Hogwarts solo para buscar a Lucius para que fuera donde su padre y este le explicara todo

Cuando estaba caminando directo a la sala común vi por un pasillo a Snape gritandoles al cuarteto de idiotas donde estaba Lucius, más bien le gritaba a Lupin que le había hecho a su amigo, antes de pensar que el bastardo de Lupin lo lastimara me produce algo en mi interior que hace que quiera matar al lobo, si se que él es un hombre lobo gracias que Antares es mi amigo y me lo contó cuando este vio por primera vez al amigo de Sirius 

-Dime donde esta Lucius – gritó Severus enojado siendo agarrado por los dos nuevos que miraban con odio a los tres gryffindor que no se inmutaron antes la miradas 

-La rata albina debe de estar seguro por ahí revolcándose con alguien – se burló Sirius haciendo enojar a Severus como a mí, aunque Sirius se criara como mi hermano mayor, no me gustaba que insultara a alguien de mi casa en especial a Malfoy, aunque ahora tenga sentimientos encontrados al respecto sobre Malfoy, no me gusta que lo insultara 

-Desgraciados decir donde esta Lucius – hablo Gabriyel’ mientras Azael retenía fuertemente a Snape que temblaba, vi a mi amigo caminar donde estaba y le pregunte que paso, me contó que Malfoy nunca llegue y que Snape empezó a buscarlo por todas parte hasta ver a los tres idiotas haciendo que les gritara en donde estaba su amigo

Narra Antares 

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – se escuchó la voz de Malfoy todos volteamos a ver de dónde venía, cuando lo vi alce una ceja dado que el tenia ropa que es de Dimitry además de que los dos estaban juntos


	10. Capítulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno eso es todo espero que haya disfrutado los 6 capítulos.

Capítulo 9

Narra Antares 

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – se escuchó la voz de Malfoy todos volteamos a ver de dónde venía, cuando lo vi alce una ceja dado que el tenia ropa que es de Dimitry además de que los dos estaban juntos 

-LUCIUS – grito mi hermano corriendo hacia su amigo para abrazarlo mientras lo observaba fijamente buscando rastro de heridas 

-Viste Snivellus que no le hicimos nada a la rubia oxigenada – antes eso Azael le pegó en la cara por el insulto hacia mi hermano 

-Vete a la mierda Black – hablo Gabriyel’ sacando su varita listo para atacar a ellos 

\- Ustedes cuatros deberían de irse a su respectiva casa – hablo Dimitry a los cuatros Gryffindor que se nos quedaron mirando, los tres idiotas mosqueteros que son Black, Potter y Lupin tenían odio en su mirada pero en cambio Pettigrew nos miraba con curiosidad y con pena, pidiendo disculpa con la mirada

-Chicos vamos antes de que un perfecto venga y nos vea peleando – Peter miró a sus amigos que tenían el ceño fruncido antes sus palabras pero le hicieron caso para irse al comedor o al campo de quidditch 

-Me alegra de que estés bien – mi hermano aun no se separaba de Malfoy 

-Dimitry me puedes decir porque Malfoy tiene ropa tuya – antes esos todos voltean a ver al soldado que se quedó en silencio

Vamos a otro lado

-Marion sabes lo que tienes que hacer junto a tu hermana – un joven de unos 16 años de edad, estaba arrodillado frente a un rey

-Sí mi señor – habló al rey de los dragones que estaba en su trono

-Mientras tú te encargas de vigilar Tobías, tu hermana Mari se encargará de vigilar a mi ex esposa me refiero a Eileen – antes eso Marion lo miró sorprendido

-Mi señor pensé que era su esposa y la amaba – preguntó con curiosidad hacia su rey

-Ella solo me usa para llegar a alguien más, además está del lado de esa vieja cabra - antes la mención de Dumbledore el joven puso una cara de asco – además pronto le pediré el divorcio y no dejare que crie a Antares – Marion vio al rey enojado 

-¿Se enamoró? – le pregunto con curiosidad y vio que se sonrojó antes sus palabras

-Si me enamore de alguien más, pero él no me ama – dio un suspiro al pensar en Tobías – es un Kitsune antes de que preguntes qué criatura es – hablo Chase y vio por primera vez el rostro de ese chico que quedó en shock antes sus palabras 

-Señor Vlad sabes que los dragones como los Kitsune no se llevan bien a raíz de esa guerra y es imposible su amor – antes eso el dragón se deprimió recordando que su amor será imposible

-Pero no puedo dejar de amarlo – hizo un puchero de enojo haciendo que Marion negara por el comportamiento infantil que estaba teniendo el rey

“Porque presiento que al señor Chase le espera un mundo de dolor” – pensó el joven nervioso 

-Bien Marion ve donde tu hermana y decirle lo que ella tiene que hacer después de que venga de su misión – la puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a Eileen enojada, Marion se retiró rápidamente para que los dos pudieran conversar y así pudo empacar sus cosas para completar la misión  
¿Quiénes son Marion y Mari? Bueno les contare este breve resumen de quienes son ellos, ambos son hermanos del mismo padre, pero de madre diferentes. Ambos hermanos pertenecen a la familia Prince, no soy hijos de Eileen, Marion Tobías Prince y Mary Elizabeth Prince soy hijos del hermano mayor de Eileen, el Lord Prince que se llama Alex Price se enamoró primero la madre de Marion que se llama Malen Parker una hermosa vampira híbrida que murió a manos de unos “Mortifagos” haciendo que Alex criara a su hijo solo pero se volvió a enamorar pero esta vez de una licántropo llamada María Wolfe y tuvieron a María Elizabeth, ambos hermanos a pesar de llevarse 3 años de diferencia y siempre están juntos ni por nada se separan, tanto Alex como María murieron en un “accidente” dejándolos al cuidado de su tía Eileen, los dos jóvenes Prince no querían a su tía, más bien la odiaban pero tenían que permanecer con ella hasta que Marion cumpliera los 18 años y recibiera el título de Lord Prince , querían mucho a Chase ya que él los aceptó como ellos dos eran y lo apreciaban como a un segundo padre, querían mucho a su primo Antares como a Severus aunque no conocían a Severus lo querían y lo van proteger de Eileen cueste lo que cueste 

-Hermano ¿Qué pasó? – le pregunto preocupada viendo al joven callado 

-Tenemos una nueva misión hermana – aunque ellos dos sean de especies enemigas se querían mucho

-Bien podré cazar a alguien – se alegró de que le dieran una misión nueva 

-¿Cuándo llegaste? – le pregunto ya que ella aún estaba en una misión 

-Hace rato junto a los otros – se cruzó de brazos esperando que su hermano le dijera la misión 

-Bien te contare lo que me pidió el señor Chase – Marion le empezó a explicar a su hermano de lo que hablo con el dragón – pero porque yo tengo que vigilar a esa zorra – se quejo la de cabello negro 

-Tendrás que hacerlo hermana yo en cambio tendré que vigilar al amor prohibido del señor Chase – ambos pudieron escuchar gritos de Eileen como de Chase y se preguntaba qué pasaba 

Vamos donde Chase con Eileen

Unos minutos antes 

-Querido porque me llamaste – Eileen estaba intrigada de porque su esposo la llamada a ella 

-Eileen me puedes explicar porque me mentiste diciendo que tu ex esposo Tobías Snape es mala persona – la mujer quedó en silencio antes la pregunta de Chase 

-Yo no sé de qué hablas – hablo nerviosa la mujer porque sabía que Chase la descubriría y los planes que tenía para el

-Sabes de lo que hable Eileen, además sabes que nosotros amamos a nuestras crías y odiamos a una madre que abandone a su hijo – Eileen abrió los ojos antes eso y empezó a temblar a verse descubierta 

-Yo – Eileen tenía que pensar bien que le diría al hombre que se le veía demasiado molesto 

-De que me has mentido todo este tiempo Eileen y yo te creí – el hombre habló con amargura al recordar lo que le había dicho Dimitry sobre lo que investigo sobre Tobías de cómo ha criado a su hijo solo después de que Eileen los abandonara 

-Lo hice por una buena razón – gritó la mujer enojada – quería a Tobías pero después de que quede embarazada de él, no sentí cariño hacia ese niño – habló de nuevo mintiendo 

-¿Cuál es la puta razón? – Grito enojado de que le siguiera mintiendo pero ya no mas, no dejaría que ella hiciera más daño – no me mientas ya no funcionara que me mientas de nuevo – gruñó enojado 

-Odiaba que mi padre aceptara la relación de mi hermano con las mujeres que él se enamoro, pero nunca aceptó mi relación con el hombre que amaba, ya que ese hombre nunca me amo – gritó la mujer con veneno cuando nombrara a su padre como hermano – así que idea escapar de la mansión Prince y seducir a un asqueroso muggle – Chase apretó los puños antes las palabras de Eileen que ella usó a Tobías por venganza al antiguo lord Prince, él sabía que había algo más que Eileen le ocultaba asique uso ¡Legerement¡ para ver que ocultaba y lo que vio le horrorizó en sobremanera 

-Eres una maldita perra – los objetos que estaban alrededor de ellos explotaron asustando a Eileen que ya sabía que Chase había visto gran parte de su memoria, pero gracias a una deidad no pudo ver el plan de Dumbledore, antes eso puso una sonrisa de lado pero la quitó rápidamente al ver esos ojos enojados – se lo de Dumbledore, de que quiere quitarle los poderes a tu hijo por ser la encarnación de Merlín, lo sé Eileen – antes esas palabras la mujer quedó muda 

-No vas a detener a Dumbledore como su plan y ese no es único plan de el – antes eso Chase frunció el ceño de que ese viejo estuviera ocultando algo mas 

-Yo Chase Vlad heredero de la antigua familia del mago Merlín y del dragón Kilgharrah, rey de los dragones, pido a lady magia que me dé la bendición de desterrar a Eileen Prince de la comunidad mágica y quitarles los poderes la que le hacen una bruja haciéndola completamente en lo que ella más odia en una MUGGLE. Desde ahora vivirá en el mundo muggle recordando todo lo que hizo a los seres que daño con sus acciones, también pido a lady magia que rompa nuestro matrimonio ya que es una farsa que montó ella para así poder quitarle los poderes a su hijo mayor por una estúpida misión que no ganaran. Así sea – antes las palabras dicha por Chase Eileen soltó un grito de dolor al sentí como su magia era extraída de ella, de que se convertiría en lo que más odia en su vida ser una muggle 

Así fueron los minutos de agonía que Eileen paso sentir que su magia era arrancada de ella, después de no sentir ya su magia supo que era una muggle completamente muggle y no podía hacer nada, se levantó con algo de dificultad ya que aun sentía dolor   
Uno de mis guardias te llevarán al mundo muggle – Aileen lo miró con odio – te daré algo de dinero para que te puedas mantener pero eso será todo Eileen – aunque estaba cansada ella no se iba de ese lugar sin luchar

Pagaras por eso Chase una de otra forma pagaras – grito con furia y enojo – no me importa Chase volveré como sea para así vengarme de lo que me hiciste y cumplir con lo que Dumbledore tiene planeado, tu ni nadie puede evitar que él le quite su magia – la mujer tenía una sonrisa siniestra que hizo enfurecer más a Chase – tu ni nadie puede evitar que Dumbledore lo hago ya que no puedes sacarlo de Hogwarts, dado que tú no tienes terreno en ese lugar, solo los fundadores lo pueden sacar del castillo. Pero sabes como yo que ellos están muertos – río antes eso y sabía que Chase no puede sacar al director sin los herederos de los fundadores, sabía muy bien que Voldemort era un descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, pero sin los otros tres no podía hacerlo, no podían sacar al director de ese lugar 

Guardias llevarla al mundo muggle – llamó a uno de sus guardias que estaba protegiendo la puerta para así agarrar a la mujer que reía como si estuviera loca y negó con la cabeza al no darse cuenta de que esa mujer estaba loca y no entendió cómo se fijo en esa mujer

Mi señor tengo noticias para usted – Dimitry apareció mirando a su señor que estaba agotado y miro toda la habitación preguntándose qué pasó para que su señor destruyera todo con su magia, debió de estar muy cabreado para hacerlo 

Sé que el hijo de Tobías Snape es la reencarnación de Merlín – antes eso Dimitry se quedo sin palabras por primera vez en su vida 

No lo sabía mi señor ¿ha visto la marca? – le pregunto a su rey que negó con la cabeza pero le contó lo que su hijo descubrió cuando escuchó a su ex mujer hablando con Dumbledore sobre Severus y que quitaran toda su magia para derrotar a Voldemort, también le contó lo que pasó en la habitación y como terminó destruida por su enojo 

¿No lo sabías? - Dimitry negó con la cabeza, no sabía eso en verdad y si lo hubiera sabido desde el principio es el primero en matar a esa mujer 

¿Qué me contaras Dimitry? – sabía que cuando su amigo aparecía de repente así era porque tenía noticias importantes 

-El amigo de Severus Snape – Chase recordaba que su hijo le contaba sobre el amigo rubio de este – el joven mago Lucius Malfoy es la reencarnación del rey Arthur – antes eso Chase quedó paralizado 

¿Qué? – grito fuertemente siendo escuchado por todo el castillo

**Author's Note:**

> les aviso, a pesar de que severus tenga 13 años de edad en la historia, como otros personajes, y sus pareja sean mayores, no sucedera nada implicito, solo pueda ver besos en la frente, o en el cachete, lo sexual o lo implicito ya estaria para los que tenga 18 para arriba (osea los padres), pero aunque no se muestre se hablara pequeñas cosas. Y no solo pasara con Severus si no tambien con los otros, la historia va a tener una cronologia lenta, osea la contare lento paso por paso, hasta el final, que Severus como los otros, sean mayores y se entreguen a sus parejas. Se contara como se enamoraron, el cortejo, la guerra, entre otros. Tambien are saltos en el tiempo en algunos capitulos, puede ser meses e o año.


End file.
